


Paradise Found

by Morgana



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Glory Hole, M/M, Masturbation, Prostitution, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 17:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander sees something he never expected when he takes a step into the unknown</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradise Found

The sign outside the club read EDEN in gold letters on a black background. Looking at it, most people would have dismissed it as any other dance club, instead of a gay bar. Sunnydale's _only_ gay bar. Xander stared at the dignified sign and swallowed hard, well aware that anybody at all could catch sight of him and know exactly what he was there for. 

The thought nearly made him turn around and go home, like he'd done on a number of other nights over the last year. But he didn't think he could take another night of either hanging around the Magic Box pretending to listen to the girls' gossip before he went home and locked himself in the basement to jerk himself raw over things he shouldn't want. Enough, as they said, was enough. And he was tired, too: tired of closing his eyes while he stroked himself to a climax that nobody else witnessed, tired of trying to keep from moaning or moving too much lest the rusting hinges on his pull-out sofabed give him away, tired of longing for someone's hands on his skin or another mouth against his own, tired of laying in the wet spot looking up at the mold-covered ceiling and wondering was so wrong with him that nobody wanted him. 

For over a year now the desire had been growing, the need building inside him until it was a deep, gnawing ache, a burning pain that he could no longer ignore. He'd tried, God knows he'd tried, but this was it. Xander was done running from himself. He'd dressed with one purpose in mind, wrapping leather and silk around himself in an effort to mimic the sensual appeal of the two men that had starred in more fantasies than he'd ever admit to. There was just something about the colors and the textures that seemed to lend itself to hunting... 

Without giving himself time to chicken out yet again, Xander joined the line for the door. He made it past the bouncer easily enough, even earning an appreciative glance that he wasn't aware, and then he was inside. Techno music filled the room, the flashing strobe drawing attention to the bodies that jostled against each other out on the dance floor, but Xander's focus was concentrated on the people that swarmed everywhere. Or rather, the men. They flirted with each other, touched shoulders and chests, cast heated looks that promised all sorts of things, and kissed openly, pressing each other up against walls or pillars. With the wide-eyed awe that only naivete could produce, the young man saw sex in every gesture and a hook-up in every casual exchange of words. 

It was almost too much. When a voice purred near his ear, "Well, aren't you a sweet treat! Where've you been hiding, gorgeous?", Xander could only stammer, "Uh.. I've - I'm new," and hurry away from the bar, toward the safety of the Men's room sign. 

And he'd never been so glad to step into a bathroom in his life! The music from the dance floor faded, and the bright light on the white tiles seemed like a familiar and comforting friend in comparison to the alien environment outside that door. Xander slipped into one of the stalls, put the lid on the toilet down and sank down onto it, putting his face in his hands with a sigh. What the hell was he doing, trying to be all sexy with the leather? He felt like laughing hysterically, sure that he was so far out of his league that he might as well be in orbit! At least when he was at home he had the solace of knowing that he was the only one who knew the full extent of his loserdom. 

He was wondering how best to get out of here when he heard a low groan from the next stall over. Thinking that someone might be sick or maybe hurt, Xander raised his head, but stopped when he caught sight of the hole in the dividing wall. Fuck, was that - Christ, he didn't know those were real outside of the pornos! But more stunning than the glory hole was what he thought he could see through it. Leaning forward, his jaw dropped at the sight of a man's hand sliding up and down a hard cock. 

"On your knees," a voice hissed, and a black clad figure passed briefly in front of the hole. A second hand reached out almost lazily, fingers stroking up the length of the other man's dick, gathering a few drops of precome before retreating. He could hear a soft sucking sound, and the thought of where those fingers were was making him dizzy. "Yeah, that's hot," the voice said. "Gonna fuck that pretty mouth, and you're gonna beg me for more." 

Xander moved one hand down to rub the erection that was pushing against his pants, biting his lip when he felt his dick jump against his palm. No underwear had sounded sexier than his usual briefs, and it was definitely making for easier access, but he hadn't been prepared for how uncomfortable it was to get that turned on in leather jeans! He fondled himself briefly, then popped the button and eased the zipper down, holding his breath when he heard his cock slap against his hand. Thankfully the sound didn't draw any attention from the two men in the next stall, because the next thing he heard was a guttural moan. 

He shifted, spreading his legs so he could get a little bit better look, and was rewarded by the sight of the hard cock sliding into an open mouth. "That's it, use your tongue. Fuck, you're good!" A hand rose to steady one hip, and for the first time Xander could see the second man as he bent his head, taking more into his mouth in a slow, steady press. The glimpse of white-blond hair and a sharp cheekbone made his own hand tighten around his dick, and he struggled to keep from coming right there. 

Of course, it wasn't Spike, but there was enough resemblance to send his already active imagination into overdrive. He thought about the vampire, pictured him on his knees in front of him sucking his cock like the lookalike was doing for the other man, and nearly moaned. Before he could completely lose himself in his new favorite fantasy, a thump against the wall yanked him out of it and made him look over at the hole. The blond was pulling back, and he could see a spit-slicked shaft gleaming as it emerged for a second before it was taken in again. 

"Shit, you're a good little cocksucker!" the man gasped, and he reached down to grab a handful of bleached hair, urging the head to take more, faster. "Get off on it, too, don't you, bitch?" A muffled moan answered, and the thought that the blond was getting off on it just made it all the hotter. Xander watched, wide-eyed and more turned on than he could ever remember being, as the man's grip tightened and he started to move, fucking his partner's mouth with short, almost brutal strokes. 

He didn't dare stroke himself, couldn't risk being heard, so he just held his dick and squeezed while he watched what amounted to live porn going on not three feet away. "That's it, hold still and let me fuck your mouth. Gonna come right down your throat and you're gonna love it, aren't you, slut? Such a hot little whore on your knees like that. Ohhhh yeah, moan like that again." The filthy words were going straight through Xander, and if the shudder that went through the blond meant anything, they were affecting him as well. 

A harsh groan echoed in the bathroom and the man began to move faster, humping the open mouth with hard jabs, and for several minutes the only sound was the slick slurp of lips around a cock and the raspy moans of someone getting closer to the edge. Finally he growled, "Fuuuuuckkkkk, yeah!" and pressed the blond's head against his crotch, obviously keeping his promise to shoot down the other man's throat. 

Several long swipes of a pink tongue saw the man cleaned and the blond was pushed back while the guy tucked himself away. He dug in his pocket and pulled out several folded bills, tossed them on the ground and walked out. Xander goggled, unable to believe that the heated scene he'd just witnessed had actually been sex for pay. Fuck, if that's what it looked like when it was hired, what happened when they both wanted it? 

The blond turned around and Xander got a look at his face before he bent to pick up the money. The blond didn't just look like Spike - he _was_ Spike! He squeezed his dick again without thinking, and that was all he needed. With his eyes locked on the top of Spike's head, Xander came, the slick pulses sliding over his fist before dropping softly to the floor.  
   
When he managed to see straight again, Spike was gone and the stall was empty. He cleaned himself up as best as he could, fastened his pants and untucked his shirt, hoping it would cover a couple lingering stains long enough for him to get out of the club and make it home. He knew two things for sure: he was going to be seeing Spike's face when he jacked off for a long time to come, and he was _definitely_ coming back here!


End file.
